Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 June 2016
00:14:19 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:27 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:44 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:51 ? 00:14:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:03 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:18 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:31 What kind of cheesecake valk? 00:15:37 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:53 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:53 cheesecake cheesecake 00:16:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:13 is that flavour even possible 00:16:14 xP 00:16:21 I like new york cheese cake 00:16:24 its like saying "chocolate chocolate" 00:16:25 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:16:31 WB Desi o/ o/ 00:16:31 i'm not even eating cheesecake I just said "cheesecake" 00:16:32 Wb Desi 00:16:38 yeah ik 00:16:40 still 00:16:41 yum 00:16:44 yeh xD 00:16:47 heyo Desi cakes :) 00:17:06 I'm not in the mood 00:17:12 woot today I'm up to 97 subs on YouTube :P 00:17:14 :( 00:17:29 Oh, I see Desi 00:17:42 I have 1,963 subs 00:17:49 ') 00:17:50 I have 11 subs 00:17:53 or is it 7? 00:17:54 idk 00:18:01 my old channel had 460 XP 00:18:01 620 or somefin' 00:18:02 OH YEAH I AM LEGEND 00:18:05 I HAVE 0 00:18:06 yeah valky 00:18:09 can u link channels? 00:18:13 you haven't gotten a sub since me D: 00:18:13 CUZ I DONT EVEN HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT 00:18:19 Awwh 00:18:20 since you haven't made any more videos 00:18:26 I am legend, don't try to compare to me :DDD 00:18:29 When your friend does too much smile did too much https://65.media.tumblr.com/3b8827f347cd1471d44a128968b9ab4a/tumblr_o81v3tIaId1tpanbho1_540.jpg 00:18:30 I've been working on, it's just taking forever lol 00:18:33 I'm working on 2 actually 00:18:43 lol @Terry 00:19:11 Conor Maynard is singing to me and it's great 00:19:11 It usually doesn't take me more than 2 days to edit XD 00:19:12 I'll be sure to watch your vid 00:19:21 if it takes THIS LONG to work on it 00:19:30 then it must be quality!!! 00:20:00 I bet your next vid will be successful 00:20:03 Btw I've been on Smile Dip before and let me tell you... 00:20:15 IT'S A RUSH!! 00:20:20 of flavor XD 00:20:28 I'm making a Steven Universe AMV 00:20:40 yeah, the stuff don't even exist in real life 00:20:45 don't try to fool me :DDDDD 00:20:47 that explains it. 00:20:49 A LOT OF EDITING is going into this, I've even spent some money on it 00:20:52 SU is so popular 00:21:14 But I have some! 00:21:17 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:28 Hello creeper o/ o/ o/ 00:21:29 (:O) 00:21:36 hey ditto (wave) 00:21:40 http://niceme.me/ 00:21:40 YOU DESTROYED MY STAR DESTROYER IN MINECRAFT!! 00:21:45 boooo 00:22:05 Hello Elvis and Katy 00:22:07 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:22:09 you somehow hack the game, got into my server, and destroyed the whole thing 00:22:11 lol 00:22:20 (Y) 00:22:22 you creepers and your technologies 00:22:27 You sunk my battleship 00:22:35 XD 00:22:39 Idk 00:23:06 sunk? since when Mojang add that kind of feature into mine craft? 00:23:09 LOL 00:23:27 physics is virtually non-existent in the game 00:23:49 apart from falling sand, soil, arrows and rigged tnt 00:23:53 Mods help extend basic needs for theuser 00:24:05 i can see that 00:24:14 There are mods such as to add cars and several other things. 00:24:17 (shrug) 00:24:20 yeah 00:24:29 It's nothing that much though, minecraft is minecraft 00:24:35 yeap 00:24:41 and it better stays that way 00:24:42 lol 00:24:53 Not many games can compete with the simplicity and elegance of it. 00:25:13 yeap 00:25:35 the only few games that still manages to surpass it is the fan-favoured GTA 5 00:25:49 in terms of how many people playing it 00:25:50 I despise ALL VIOLENT games 00:25:57 Mario? 00:25:58 lol 00:26:03 he steps on poor Goombas and Koopas 00:26:08 Agreed 00:26:20 Mario, if you read the canon story, is very violent and a bit too dark 00:26:20 Dun. dun. DUNNN 00:26:26 All basically innocent creatures following orders 00:26:37 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 00:26:40 Tell you what 00:26:49 GTA 5 may be violent 00:26:50 madi you know what to do 00:26:58 but it is a perfect violent game 00:26:58 Bowser JR. misses his mom, and mario stomped him for some reason 00:27:06 :c 00:27:07 There is also a theory that they believe all of his adventures are just him and his friends putting on a play. 00:27:23 their is a theory where everything is all just a dream 00:27:50 *plays 00:27:51 cuz one of the mario game ending is about mario waking up from his sleep and went back to sleep 00:27:54 Well, I remember the first episode 00:28:07 and then the game continues 00:28:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 2016 06 01